624 VS 624and a half?
by Kixstana Boxin
Summary: Shimmer seems like the perfect addition to Gantu's and 625's life. But when she starts to suspect somthing, they must do thier best to hide it! Old loves and new enimies await in this fic! (Sequel to 'Shining Shimmer')
1. Shining Shimmer? More like, AH! SHIMMER!

ALOHA!!! Hey guys...I saw the episode with Angel, and it inspired me to write this fic. If you've read my last story, you will know that 'Shimmer' is experiment 624. You also know 'Angel' is experiment 624.  
  
I know a lot of you like the pink experiment, but I personally hate the little rat's guts. -.- If I don't get a flame for saying that, I will be very surprised! Okay, maybe I don't hate HER I just hate the fact that 625 also fell for her. And I hate the color pink. I won't let my prejudice of her get in the way of a good story. So would be flamers, read the whole thing first.  
  
I'm writing this as a sequel to 'Shining Shimmer'. Oh and this is going to be my first 'point of view fiction'. Anyway, 625, care to do the honors?  
  
625: No way! If I so much TALK wrong in this one, Shim's gonna have my patooki!  
  
Sigh Stitch?  
  
STITCH: NAGGA! YOU NO LIKE BUSHIBU!(Angel)  
  
Goddesses! Shimmer, please tell me you'll do it!?  
  
SHIMMER: Lilo and Stitch Nagga belong to Kix. "Bushibu" belong in a whorehouse............  
  
625/Stitch: HEY!  
  
Don't blame me...She's the one who said it.  
  
SHIMMER: hehe...  
  
((I call Gantu's race, Shorca, but that was not my idea. I forgot who it was, but someone at AnimatedLust made it up.))   
  


* * *

  
Gantu's Ship 7:30 AM  
  
Why did the chair have to be directly under the window? It was very annoying when you were trying to sleep. Curling up closer to the warmth I tried to ignore the way the sun shined through my eyelids and membrane. Unable to get back to sleep, I looked up and shook my head. Yawning, my ears widened and stretched as I stood. Looking over I saw 625 reaching over for my arm.  
  
"Shim? Uh.... bologna...with...mayo..."  
  
Smiling widely, I tucked him further into the blankets. Even if he was a little lazy, okay, maybe VERY lazy I would do anything for him. And if he wanted a sandwich, I'd gladly give him one. I saw him smirk before he dived under the covers to get some more sleep.  
  
"Hmn. Bologna? Bol-o-gna? Isha....Aha!"  
  
I usually talked to myself on these lonely mornings. It kept me busy and made the time fly by faster. As I spread the strange white concoction that was 'Mayonnaise' I felt a chill. Like I was being watched. Focusing on my hearing, I scanned the area for any sounds and detected heavy breathing.  
  
"Trog. I am growing tired of sandwiches. Make me an omelet." Oh. It was only Gantu. For a second there I was worried.  
  
"Gantu? Dubu Jasca?" I asked him. He just patted me on the head and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Yes, cheddar cheese is fine."  
  
Another smile grazed my face as he walked off. I have been a lot happier ever since I came to stay with my Ohana. My life before was much bleaker. I remembered walking for miles and how hungry I was. But that life was the past, and I can look foreword to my future!  
  
I had just finished the two plates when a yellow hand reached out to grab the sandwich. 625 was yawing and scratching himself. No matter how tired he was, he was always in the mood for a sandwich. He took a bite and gulped it down, barely chewing.  
  
"Ya know, food always tastes better when ya make it Shim. Of coarse, no one makes a sandwich better than I do."  
  
Giggling I gave him a good morning bump and walked off to deliver Gantu's food. A while ago I had learned to balance a tray on my head using my ears. It was quite efficient and much easier than holding it.  
  
625 followed me, shaking his head at how well I behaved. He was always so aggressive with Gantu I just couldn't understand it. Reaching the doors, I knocked, creating a hollow sound throughout the ship.  
  
They slid open to reveal Gantu, in his uniform ready to go out and catch another cousin. He looked down and grabbed the plate, slurping his breakfast. Wiping his mouth he handed it back to me.  
  
"Thank you, 624. Now I must go out and find experiment that has just been activated."  
  
Finishing off his sandwich, 625 walked up behind me, "Oh yeah? Which one?"  
  
"032. Designed to detect lies."  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked off to do the dishes. Chances were that he would come back, sore and defeated. The best thing to do when he was like that was to stay out of his way.  
  
Scrubbing a stubborn spot on a dish, I didn't notice 625 had followed me. He was looking at me with a strange expression. Like he could see through me. I stopped working to stare at him, snapping my fingers in his face.  
  
"625. 625? Haswa, Niffu Okay?" He was beginning to scare me.  
  
Shaking himself out of the hypnotic gaze, he blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Er. Yeah Shim. I'm okay........but if I'm lucky, I can get some more sleep." He yawned once more and walked off towards the 'bed'.  
  
It was astonishing at how much he could sleep in one day! Ah well, I was used to it by now.  
  
"Grussa Dreams."  
  
I only saw his yellow paw stick out of the pile of blankets to wave me away. So comical.  
  
Stacking the dishes neatly, I searched the ship for anything that needed to be cleaned. So far, everything was spotless. Once again I leapt onto the counter and turning to 625's beloved stereo I moved to press the button, but thought otherwise.  
  
Once disturbed, he could be quite grumpy.  
  
I was so bored. Nothing needed cleaning, no one was hungry, and I didn't have anyone to talk to. I felt so obsolete, so useless. I jumped off of the counter, landing silently on all fours. Scuttling around, I inspected every corner yet all was well.  
  
Soon, in my mad rush for something to occupy my time, I ran into a giant door. All the doors were large of coarse, but none of them had a CAUTION sign hanging from them.  
  
How odd that Gantu never mentioned it to me. When I had first arrived, he had explained every rule with certain stiffness.  
  
As I punched in the code for the doors, a loud mechanical voice rang out.  
  
'ACCESS DENIED. ENTER CORRECT PASSWORD.'  
  
How odd. Gantu had the same code for every door. Why would this one be any different?  
  
I was about to try again, when 625's voice traveled to my ears. He was whining and moaning about the sound it had made. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to him, looking back only to glare at the door.  
  
Ooh! How I hated not knowing what was going on! It was one thing that drove me insane!  
  
"Nala Quista door."  
  


* * *

  
Geez. No one can get any peace around here. There I was, having a nice dream about Shim serving up a sandwich in a hula skirt, and a stupid beeping noise wakes me up!  
  
"Shimmer!" I didn't use her full name that much. It took to long. "What's all da ruckus!?"  
  
She came storming into the room, a pissed look on her face. I've never seen her look so mad, I mean, I haven't even seen her mad before. She was muttering something under her breath, but I was too sleepy to here.  
  
"What was all the noise back there?"  
  
Her head snapped up, and she looked at me. Rubbing the back of her head she laughed nervously. "Nothing. I. Just. Saca, walked into door! Ih! Walked into door."  
  
I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. She always was a terrible liar, "Shimmer. What really went on?"  
  
Her ears fell flat and she made invisible designs on the floor with her toe. Shim. looked up at me, and I rolled my eyes. She had that oh-so- adorable puppy look on her face. I hate it when she uses the face!  
  
"Isa just looking around. Hutcunu fashel Nala Quista door!"  
  
I scratched my head and shrugged, turning to make myself a sandwich. A door that wouldn't open? Weird. I knew this place like the holes in Swiss cheese, and I've never seen a door that wouldn't open.  
  
I took a bite out of a deli special, and leaned against a stack that I had made.  
  
"So, what did it look like?"  
  
Shimmer held out her hands, measuring how big it was. Yeah, normal size for blubber-butt, then she made a square shape with her paws. A control panel like some of da doors, nothing unusual. I took another chomp at my brunch.  
  
"And has BIG sign. Caution."  
  
Then, I ruined a perfectly good sandwich by spitting it all out, and partly choking on it. I thought Gantu cloaked that old room!? Boy, if Shim. finds out what's in it, it'll be my patooki for sure!  
  
"Uhh...that's G's, karaoke room! You don't wanna be in dere when he starts belting out those tunes! YECK!" I added in a shudder, just for good measure.  
  
She seemed to be buying the act until I sighed in relief. Then she looked at me, and all the little hairs on my furry body stood on end. If Gantu wanted a lie detector experiment, he should have taken Shimmer.  
  
The glare she gave me was so scary; it could freeze a grilled cheese in no time. Her normally pretty eyes turned into tiny slits and her forehead wrinkled up. Oh yeah, she knew, she had to know I was lyin'.  
  
"Gubuki, 625. I believe you."  
  
Sure she did. Something weird was going on with her. Maybe she was having female experiment PMS? I wonder if they got those? Anyway, she wasn't acting like the normal, sweet, chick-experiment I knew. She was acting more like...............  
  
"SUCCESS!!!" I never thought I would be so happy to see G. EVER. He stomped through the tension that was building up in the room, and stood in front of us. I readied myself for a ranting.  
  
"HA! Look 624, 625! I caught the trog! It is the lie detector. Here, lets see how it works." He placed it in the middle of the room and pushed it towards us. It was the creepiest one he had ever brought in.  
  
The little creep had a HUGE forehead, and a little screen in the middle of it. Short ears, kinda like mine, and it was really small. Not to mention red. If there was one thing Jumba went wrong with this guy, it was the coloring.  
  
Shimmer suddenly got a strange look on her face. A smile started, and just kept on getting bigger 'till it reached her long ears. All her teeth shone, and she looked like a cat ready to pounce.  
  
"Okay...... 625!"  
  
Wha!? She wanted to get my attention? She had it!  
  
"What in door!?"  
  
Pfft. Like I was gonna tell her. Smiling innocently, I shrugged and finished off my sandwich. "Like I said, Shim. It's a Karaoke room."  
  
LIIIIIE  
  


* * *

  
The little experiment suddenly opened his big pie hole and made a loud beeping noise. Doh! That's what Shim. was doing! She was getting me to lie in front of the little guy so she would find out........Uh oh.  
  
In the words of the big guy: Oh Blisnack.  
  


* * *

  
What was going on with those two? They were acting like those pathetic humans on 625's "soap operas".  
  
624 was being strangely aggressive. It must be something about the lazy one not being honest. Experiment 032 had beeped. Something was going on, and I intended to find out.  
  
"What is the matter with you two? You should be celebrating the victory!"  
  
Glaring at 625 for a second longer, 624 turned to me and smiled sweetly. Nodding her head, she hopped onto the counter. So subtly that I almost did not catch it, she nudged the yellow sandwich making trog, causing him to fall off.  
  
How peculiar.  
  
Turning back to me, she picked up two slices of bread, "Egg salad, Gantu?"  
  
That one always did learn to remember my favorite dishes. I nodded and stepped over 625, who was moaning about some imaginary injury.  
  
"624, keep an eye on 032. He's a bound trouble maker, and I have to report my capture to Hamsterviel."  
  
She obediently finished my food and gave it to me. Placing all of the condiments away, she then climbed onto my shoulders and leapt next to the newly captured experiment. He seemed very pleased with her presence.  
  
I walked away and headed towards the control room. The little gerbil might not come down on me so hard once I reported this.  
  
Typing his number onto the control pad, I awaited for him to answer. His furry little face appeared and his nose twitched like a gerbil's.  
  
How he thought he looked like a hamster, I will never understand.  
  
"GANTU! You fish-faced excuse for a minion! Why are you annoying me vith your annoying calls!?"  
  
Ignoring his rants, I puffed out my chest and smirked to him. "I have just caught an experiment, Hamsterviel. The little girl and trog tried to take it but-"  
  
"Who cares HOW you got it! Vhich one IS it?" He sounded less agitated, which was always a good sign.  
  
"Experiment 0-3-2. The lie detector." I stated proudly.  
  
His beady red eyes narrowed and he flailed his arms, "GAH! That is of no use to me, you useless experiment catcher, you! This is as bad, as you sending me zat chocolate experiment! Don't even bother transporting it!"  
  
The screen went blank and I bellowed. That good for nothing Rodent! Does he have any idea of how hard it is to capture an activated experiment!? No, because he's to busy bossing me around. If he was such a genius, than how is it he is still stuck in prison!?  
  
I punched the control panel, breaking it as soon as my fist made contact. I would have 624 fix it later. That trog came in handy at times.  
  
Suddenly, a screech came from the kitchen, followed by loud slapping noises. Now what? What could possibly go wrong in less than five minutes?  
  
Resting my hand on my plasma gun, I checked the corner. All seemed normal until I walked into the area, from which the sounds had come from. At the sight I didn't know whether to laugh or yell.  
  
625 and 032 were both holding their faces in pain. On the other side of the room, 625 was livid.  
  
All her hair was sticking up, and she seemed to have extra appendages. Antennas were protruding from her head, as were two horn-like spikes. Down her back were three spines, much like the blue trog's. Her face had a horrible scowl, and four spikes hung from her cheeks like whiskers.  
  
What had caused her to become so angry? I have never seen her so aggressive, therefore I have never seen her defensive features.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!? What is going on here!?"  
  
625 stared at her, eyes wide. Running towards me, I could see he had scratches all over his body. The red trog followed, but his body was barely ruffled. They were both holding their cheeks, where red marks were beginning to form.  
  
"We don't know G! All of a sudden, Shimmer attacked us!"  
  
LIIIIIIIIIE  
  


* * *

  
The little trog then earned a glare from 625.  
  
At his declaration, 624 growled, deep and ferocious. Her voice came out tenser than her normal tone.  
  
"Nala Quistas' were fighting. Over me!" She sounded outraged, "Dazecu Utu Hegarn Taki!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. The two idiot trogs made the worst mistake to make with females. Never treat them like a prize to be won. I had to learn that the hard way, and apparently, so did they.  
  
She stepped towards them, and 625 curled into a ball. His muffled cry escaped, "SORRY SHIM! SORRY! WE WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
What a coward. I bent down to inspect his wounds. Nothing too horrible, just a few scratches. "Did she do this to you?" I asked, not in concern, but out of curiosity.  
  
He uncurled to glare at 032, "Naw. It was the little freak. He just doesn't get that Shim. ain't available!"  
  
The red trog then blew a raspberry at 625. 624 on the other hand had heard what he had said. The appendages that were slowly sinking back into her body stood strait once more.  
  
"ARG! Targy Rettenu Uasurla!!!"  
  
I gave a heaving sigh, and rolled my eyes. If he wasn't being lazy, he was being stupid. Didn't he see what was making her so mad? Females DO NOT enjoy having themselves labeled or claimed. ((Listen to Gantu boys, he knows much.))  
  
I pushed the other two back and approached her. Laying my hand on her head I pet her slowly. For some reason that always calms her. The horns and antenna soon disappeared and she was making a low purring sound.  
  
If any of my old crew ever saw me do this, they would have never let me live it down.  
  
Thinking it was safe; the other two trogs waddled up to my side and stared at 624. Her eyes rested on both of them, and they froze in fear. No matter what species, a female's slap hurt.  
  
"Meega Nala Quista."  
  
She suddenly turned around and headed for my chambers. I was about to protest when I thought better of it. Maybe she just needed to calm down.  
  
"I think I'll.......Go make a sandwich."  
  
625 waddled over to the counter, but was too sore to reach it. He had never been in a 'fight' so his pain was expected. Lazy blob.  
  
Looking back at experiment 032, I growled under my breath. I had no need for this trog and neither did Hamsterviel. He was also starting fights that didn't need to begin at all. I knew the perfect place for him.  
  


* * *

  
Well? What do you think? TELL ME!  
  
Ahem Most of you are probably wondering, "Why is she using chapters?" The answer is quite simple. ....IT'S A HELL OF A LOT EASIER!!! I have already written well into this story, and it is 36 pages long, and not even close to done! So I've decided to use chapters, and I'll update like once a week. Besides, I want to hear you beg for more, MWAHAHAHAHAH  
  


* * *

  
625: Oy. Not only does she abuse me in this one, but Shimmer gets all P.Oed!  
  
SHIMMER: *is tied up so as not to hurt him*  
  
ANGEL: I believe I appear in the next chapter?  
  
*Smacks the pink rat with a mallet* Shush you!  
  
This is Kixstana Boxin, signing out! (^X^) 


	2. Snarling S, Awful A, Bounty J, Oh my!

Hey dudes and dudettes, I'm back! I read my reviews and I guess I was a little harsh on Angel. But can you blame me? Yeah, I guess you can. Anyway, I'd like to apologise if I insulted anyone buy making fun of her. As I said before, I will not allow my prejiduce of pink.....FILTH to get in the way of a good story. And I even give her some credit later on in the story, so cut me some slack!  
  
To answer your reviews;  
  
DanMat6288: Nope. No connection to the Fibber episode. I only used him because he is one experiment I KNOW Gantu keeps. And as I've said before, I'm sorry for being to harsh! Thanks for the review DanielMathewSixTwoEightEight! (I love saying peoples whole names! =O.o=  
  
Story Weaver1: AGAIN I am sorry for being to hard on Angel. I know she is sorry for her crimes, and I will acknowledge it in later chapters. Thanks for the helping comments!  
  
Bluefox Gantu's Lover and Mate: I deeply apologise for my insolence O great lover of the humpback hunk! I read your fanfic and I loved it, so I kinda borrowed the name. There will be no further refrince to your property in my fanfic! Oh, and look out! I'm having brain storms about Gantu fanfiction after this story!  
  
Koriku: *BIG KISS* Thankyou! I think your review is the only one that doesn't reprimand me! Any way, I don't think Shimmer will be smacking them any time soon. But there will be conflict! AND IT SHALL BE DELICIOUS!  
  
ZIM: HEY! That's my line!  
  
625: *pushes Zim away* Move it, you're in the wrong alien fic!  
  
AHEM! Angel, in honor of good will, I will allow you to say the disclamer!  
  
ANGEL: Lilo and Stitchy Nagga belong to Kix. Stitchy Ih MINE!  
  
625: Stitchy! Hah!  
  
SHIMMER: *smacks him* Shut up, sandwich dork.  
  
Okay.......Hope I'm not invited to the family reunion...sheesh!  
  
***  
  
Gantu's Ship 12:00 P.M.  
  
How DARE they!?  
  
Those two idiots fighting over me like I was some PRIZE!  
  
First of all 032 who had dubbed his name, Fibber, was making small motions towards me. I was uninterested of coarse, but 625 didn't seem to think so! He moved so fast, that I didn't believe it was him! They soon got into a tumble, and my friend's inexperience shone through. He was barely touching Fibber.  
  
I was quite annoyed with both of them, until they separated and began to verbally quarrel. That was when they got my attention. Fibber claimed that I rightfully belonged to him, since he had won the tussle. 625 argued that I was his because he saw me first!  
  
I couldn't believe they had the Quista's to even think I would be impressed. I was on them both in a matter of seconds, and with a loud screech I gave them both mighty slaps.  
  
I was so mad that I might have done more, if it wasn't for the fact that I was horrified at my actions. What had come over me? I was never like that. And now that I think about it, 625 was just being protective. Just like I would if any female made passes at him.  
  
Just when I was about to go and apologize, I heard Gantu in the other room. Pressing my ear to the door, I listened to what he was saying.  
  
His deep voice was easy to identify, and hear through the door.  
  
"You little trog, are going too come with me."  
  
I heard the sounds of a struggle, then his satisfied sigh. A thought just hit me. Where did Gantu keep all the experiments? I knew he didn't send them all to the gerbil-like creature. Maybe I would find out.  
  
I opened the doors with a silent whoosh, and watched as a large, gray foot turned a corner. Scuttling up the wall, I made sure not to be seen as I followed him. Everything seemed so familiar, especially when he stopped in front of THE door.  
  
That Nala Quista of a door.  
  
Gantu blinked in confusion, muttering something about cloaking the door. All I could do was watch as he pushed the code to open the door. I should have known! It wasn't hard to remember.  
  
Trog  
  
Such a simple piece of the puzzle, it was a miracle that I didn't figure it out before! Now I defiantly knew that 625 was lying to me. If it was a Karaoke room, why was Gantu taking Fibber in with him?  
  
As the doors opened, I heard loud, obnoxious, taunting calls. They were obviously motioned towards the large alien, as the calls were ranged from 'Blubber butt' to 'Fish Lips.'  
  
Grumbling, he came out of the room empty handed, with an agitated look on his face. Turning to the now closed doors, he pulled out a key from his pocket and twisted it in the control panel. The whole perimeter began to waver, and the image of a regular wall appeared.  
  
So that was what they meant by cloaking! He then placed the key under a plant that sat next to the 'wall'.  
  
Aha! Now I could finally find out what was in there!  
  
Gantu then turned and walked right below me. He was so tall that his dorsal fin almost touched me. It was not a promising thought. When I was sure he had turned the corner, I scuttled down the wall and landed in front of the now cloaked doorway.  
  
Digging up the key, I tried to find the hole. After many tries, I finally located it and the image of the wall dissolved. I had to climb up the wall once more to enter the code, seeing how tall Gantu was so tall.  
  
T-R-O-G  
  
As silent as all the others, the doors opened and the taunting began. I entered the room to yells in my language, and some in English. Once I hit the light that hung in the front, all the noise stopped.  
  
The silence gave me an opportunity to scan the room. It was relatively dark, with a few lights scattered here and there. The one thing that caught my eye was the fact that there were glass containers lining the walls. Most were empty, but some were filled with......cousins.  
  
The one closest to me started up the noise again. He had a VERY large nose and was a strange orangish-red. His loud voice traveled throughout the room, and I was glad I had decided to close the door.  
  
"WOW! Look who just came into the super-secret experiment holding cell! A chick!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him, but his one exclamation caused the others to stare at me. By the looks of it all of them were male.  
  
Just my luck.  
  
A hammer shaped experiment turned to me, "Hey babe, wanna knock heads?"  
  
Rolling my eyes, I continued down the isle, ignoring the catcalls that were now ringing in the room. As I came to a stop, I saw a pink ball at the end. It was centered and had a light shining down on it.  
  
I walked up to it and was about to tap the glass, when the experiment's head snapped towards me. Standing up, I saw she was female, like me.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She had a regal air about her, like she was the most important one in this room. I didn't like her already. I bet she deserved to be in that tube!  
  
"Meega Shimmer. You?" I replied.  
  
Letting out a chime-like laugh, she looked down at me, "Meega, Angel."  
  
Interesting name. She even looked the part, being much more attractive than I was. Where I had gleaming green fur, she had perfect pink. The white complimented her figure, and what a figure it was. She had curves while I was curved around the middle.  
  
I wasn't fat, but standing next to her, I looked plain. Like a male experiment.  
  
Pacing in her container, she motioned around her, "Gambu A Guckali?" Her face was pleading.  
  
No way was she going to get me to free her. If Gantu locked her up, then there was a good reason. "Ookata!"  
  
Her face turned from sweet to sour. Scowling at me, she obviously did not like my answer. She took a deep breath and I thought Angel was going to scream until her face smoothed out. Opening her mouth, she let out a beautiful tune.  
  
Acoota Chimeeto,  
  
Egata Nomootah,  
  
Naga Te Nala,  
  
Echube Teduca.  
  
It was quite pretty, but the lyrics were unnerving. I cocked my head to the side and stared at her. She was a confusing cousin, no doubt about it.  
  
Angel smirked to herself and looked down at me, as if waiting for something. Trying to not be outwardly rude, I applauded for her.  
  
"Very pretty."  
  
Those two words set her into frenzy! Her eyes widened and she growled under her breath. Charging at the glass wall, she smashed her head against it, trying to escape. She was thrown backwards and landed on her patooki.  
  
Rubbing her head, Angel looked like she was in deep thought. What was going on? Her head lifted, and had a huge smile spread across it. Snapping her fingers, she crawled to the edge. Opening her mouth, she sang once more. But this time, in English.  
  
You Love Me; I Love You  
  
Do as You're Told too,  
  
Good is So Boring,  
  
Become Bad and Be King.  
  
Once again, I was puzzled. It really was a lovely melody, but I didn't see any point in listening. She had an expectant look on her face, and that was the one thing that confused me the most. I was about to comment when a beeping noise interrupted.  
  
I searched the room, but I could not locate the sound. Not until I looked down at my own chest. My tuft of fur was lighting up and making a strange beeping noise. Angel looked as horrified as me, seeing as her upside down crescent was lighting up as well.  
  
The beeping combined made a noise so loud; anyone could here it through the door. I began to panic, as did she. Why were we.......beeping!?  
  
The door suddenly opened to reveal Gantu and 625. He was insisting upon hearing a noise, and stared at both of us. Gaping, he dropped his sandwich in shock.  
  
"Shim? What are ya doin with Angel?"  
  
Angel?  
  
He KNEW her?  
  
What else has he lied about!?  
  
I was about to retaliate when the beeping got louder. Looking down, I inspected my tuft of fur to find a chip lodged into my skin. My eyes widened and I tried to remove it, only to be shocked.  
  
Gantu frowned and bent down to take a look at it. He was about to poke it when a bright light zapped at his fingers. That was all I remember before everything became dark.  
  
***  
  
Classified Location  
  
1:00 PM  
  
What a tiring day of vorking! Those Turo assassins did NOT vant to go in quietly. I had to dispose of one, and got half of bounty!  
  
Me, being the fair bounty hunter that I vas, had to make deal. They were not pushover types. I think one was bigger than my being.  
  
I vas ready to sink into my nice couch, all comfy, vhen a beeping noise interrupted me.  
  
Vhere vas that coming from!?  
  
Searching the whole area of house, I still could not locate it. Then it donn-ed on me. In my vorst fears, I had been of the hoping that I would never having to be opening that drawer.  
  
I tipy-toed over to the desk, and picked a small key from my long flowy- like hair. Placing it into it's hole I vas giving it a turn. The beeping got louder as I opened it.  
  
My old communicator vas activated. That ment that they had meeting each other. That vas also meaning, she knew as vell.  
  
Oh Blisnack.  
  
Checking the readings, it stated that it vas all happening on a planet, not to close. It vas something called like E-ar-eth. And by the charts, I had better be getting lead out.  
  
Packing only necessary items, I vas running to my ship vhen two big burly like guys came up to me. They did not vant to play tea party, that vas for being sure. On there arms vere the bands of Galactic Federation.  
  
That assassin ratted me out!  
  
"Bounty J?"  
  
Ah! So they knew who they vere up against? Even more fun it is to be going.  
  
"Yes? Who are you?"  
  
They looked at each others and one of them held up hand restraints. "You're under arrest for; unlawful bounty hunting, murder in the 3rd degree, battery and assault charges, and for mooning the Galactic Council 41 times." He took breath.  
  
"Ah ha ha. It vas 42 times." I corrected him.  
  
They looked at each other, then looked back at me. They both vere checking paper, vhen I make-d my escape.  
  
Climbing up wall, I hung over them and swung over to my cruiser. It vas like taking piece of cake from baby! Those two vere looking around for me vhile I vas escaping!  
  
Breaking glass for H-drive, I looked back. My home world vill be something to miss, but I must go and varn the peoples of E-ar-eth. The universe as ve know it might be at handy-ness.  
  
Hyper drive activated, I speeded off to unknown vorld.  
  
Lilo's House  
  
4:32 PM  
  
One more piece and the new 3.0 computer vill be up and running. Just a little more......  
  
"JUMBA!"  
  
GAH! Little girl had just ruined vhat I had been working on for 7 months being! Now it vas in pieces, and I vould have to start over again. She barge-ed into my lab and vas being followed by 626, who vas carrying tube.  
  
Aha. It vas to be holding experiment 344. One of my favorites. They placed it on my table, further crushing vhat VAS computer 3.0. I rubbed face, trying to contain anger.  
  
"Yes, little girl? 626?"  
  
She pointed to 344, vhich 626 was letting out of containment chamber. I vas explaining vhat it did, vhen Pleakly came waddling into room.  
  
"Everyone, come look! Something fascinating is going on in town!" He viggled like valking noodle, and pointed to television.  
  
On screen vas something I never thought I vould see. It could not be a........Impossible! No vay in whole Quaisar galaxy could this be vhat I though it vas.  
  
But, maybe should send little girl. Just to being sure.  
  
I nodded my head, and turned to all of them. I vas in charge vhen bigger girl vas at vork, so I got to instruct vhat vent on.  
  
"626, little girl, you should be going and looking at crash sight. Seeing if anything happening."  
  
Pleakly had 'commission fit' (or something like zat) when he heard vhat I vas saying.  
  
Vhat a vorry pimple.  
  
"Send them out there!? B-But you can't! What if it's an alien invasion beginning!? No, we are doing the opposite of going! We're staying!"  
  
I vas going to retaliate vhen a knock came at the door. Lilo vent to answer it, only to be coming back.  
  
"Jumba. It's for you!"  
  
She sounded as surprise-ed as I vas being! Who on this mud-ball vould vant to see me? I opened the door, and stood shock-ed.  
  
One of my own peoples stood in doorway. She had long black hair, and dark purple skin. Bright bluey eyes videned and stared at me, not vanting to believe it. She vas, for being my race, unnaturally skinny, and vas holding an injured arm.  
  
"J-Jumba?"  
  
Ah, just like I vas remembering, she had a soft voice.  
  
"Yes. Long time to not be seeing?" I smirked at her.  
  
"Jumba?"  
  
Oy. Vas repetitive, that vas for being sure. Maybe she vas in shock?  
  
"JUMBA!"  
  
Then, not caring about injured arm, she tackled me in giant earth mammal hug. Falling flat on my back, I saw the others giving me looks. I vould only hope their minds were being out of gutter.  
  
Pleaky vas first to be starting the questions, "Um, Jumba? Who is she?"  
  
Looking, she stared at him in shock. Getting up, she dusted the bunnies off her, and held out hand.  
  
"Eh, Hello. I am Jakee."  
  
Shaking hand, he narrowed eye, "Oh really? Also known as Bounty J?"  
  
Uh Oh. He vas knowing? This could turn out badly.  
  
Little girl scratched noggin, "Bounty J? Who's that?"  
  
Crossing arms, Pleakly scowled, "Oh, just one of the most ruthless killers in the known; oh I don't know, GALAXY! She's also mooned the Galactic council 41 times!"  
  
"42" Jakee and I vas saying in unison. We looked at each others and laughed. Like old times.  
  
626 vas snuffling around her feet, trying to locate a veapon. He vould be being there all day, picking gadgets off her person.  
  
Staring at her, little girl wrinkled face cutely, "So, how do you know Jumba? Is he like your boyfriend or something?"  
  
"VHAT!?"  
  
We both stared at her. How in Blisgorp would she be thinking I vas her, ick, friend that vas boy.  
  
"No, no, no, no. You do not see?" I valked over to her and held her so that they could.  
  
"Everyone. This is Jakee Jookiba. Mine daughter."  
  
***  
  
Jumba had a daughter.  
  
Jumba HAD a DAUGHTER.  
  
JUMBA had A daughter.  
  
Nope. No matter how you said it, it still sounded weird. How come he never mentioned it to me? I was his bunky! He told me everything!  
  
Lilo and the little monster stared at the bounty hunter. I didn't blame them, since she looked nothing like him. Okay, maybe she did have his coloring, but most of his species did!  
  
"You're the father of a wanted maniac!?"  
  
Jumba scowled at me and crossed his arms, "You forget, my little one-eyed- one, that I vas once vanted?"  
  
Oh yes, I had forgotten. Maybe criminal minds ran in the family? All I knew was that her ship was on the news, crashed into the coffee shop! And she was tracking mud into my nice clean floor!  
  
"Okay Boun- I mean, Jakee. Daughter of Jumba's or not, you need to wipe your feet!"  
  
The little monster eyed me, then scuttled over to her. Sticking out his disgustingly wet tongue, he licked all the mud off of her feet.  
  
YECK!  
  
Shuddering, Lilo stared at him in disbelief. "STITCH! You know what mud does to you! I don't wanna sleep with a gassy experiment!"  
  
At this declaration, Jakee and Jumba burst out laughing. I didn't see what was so funny! You could smell the little monster in our room at night! It was not pleasant.  
  
Rolling on the floor, Jakee suddenly moaned in pain, as she slammed her arm by accident. She sat up and inspected it.  
  
"OH BLISNAK! It look-ed like I sprained it in landing! Vhat a time to get injur-ed!"  
  
Jumba frown and helped her up gently, "Yes, Jakee, Vhy did you choose now to come to see me?"  
  
"Yeah!" I added. I had nothing else to say.  
  
Giving me a blank stare, she turned back to him, "I didn't come to see you, Jumba. I-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Lilo interrupted, "If you're his daughter, than why do you call him Jumba and not dad or something?"  
  
She rolled two of her four eyes, "It is to be simple. If I call him papa, then my many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many enemies vould come and use him as a veakness."  
  
Jumba nodded, "Yes, for you see, that is vhy I said to Hamsterviel that I had no family. So he vouldn't harm daughter."  
  
Clearing her throat, Jakee tapped one of her mud-free feet in annoyance. "As I vas to be saying, I didn't come to see you, Jumba. I vas only here to be seeing about 624. Is she being here vith 626?"  
  
I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head. "No. The only one is him. I can barely stand one, let alone more!" I pointed out.  
  
The last thing we needed was another monster in this house!  
  
Giving me an evil eye, she growled under her breath, "Don't be pushing buttons if I vere you, dress-boy."  
  
Well I never! She sure inherited Jumba's rudeness!  
  
Lilo scratched her head, "624? Which one was that?"  
  
"Bushibu."  
  
"Green one."  
  
This was confusing. I specifically remember Stitch's little female friend being pink, but Jakee said a green one. What was going on here?  
  
We all turned to Jumba, and he shrugged. Walking over to his computer, he began to type. I looked over his shoulder and saw two images appear.  
  
He stared confused at the computer, reading the numbers at the top of each pictures. Jumba then gave us a worried frown.  
  
"They're both right." 


	3. Old friends, Only loves, and new enimies

I'm Back! And I've got another chapter with me! I think this will explain most of your questions. If not, email me at; sandwichdudette@yahoo.com. This is one of my favorite parts of the story, so enjoy! Oh, and to answer your reviews;  
  
DanMat6288: Shimmer didn't yell at Stitch because of that! She yelled at him because he was being stubborn about Gantu and 625 being evil. He was trying to take her away, when she didn't want to leave. I mean, what would you do if someone tried to take you away from home? Thanks for the review!  
  
Bluefox Gantu's Lover and Mate: Thank you for the privalage, but I only used it once, and I already deleted it, so it is okay. Do you really think my story is good? Because I think I could do better, and I will. I still love YOUR work!  
  
Story Weaver1: Thanks! And yes, Angel is 624 ½! It makes sense because that's how I planned it! ( Oh, and I did make up the English version of Angel's song. If you can, sing it in the tune of the original song, and it matches up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, but I do own, Shimmer, Jakee and Julee! Mine!  
  
***  
  
Gantu's Ship 4:59 PM  
  
Oh man, Oh man, Oh man!  
  
What could have happened? I mean one minute she's slappin' the heck out of me, the next she's fainting!  
  
I stood watching as G. inspected her chest fur. Normally, I wouldn't let him go near that area, but he kept saying stuff about a computer chip in her skin.  
  
How creepy was that?  
  
I tuned and looked back at Angel, who was also unconscious. Whatever happened to them was connected somehow.  
  
Man, I was so nervous, that I couldn't hold a butter knife strait. So I couldn't eat my worries off.  
  
"625! Come and take a look at this!"  
  
I walked up next to G, and stared down at Shimmer who was strapped to a table. Covering my eyes really fast, I looked away.  
  
"G! I can't look at her chest! I ain't THAT low!"  
  
Even if I couldn't see him, I could tell he had rolled his eyes. What did he expect me to do? If she got mad at me fightin' over her, she defiantly wouldn't like me lookin' where I'm not supposed to!  
  
"Just glance at it!" He growled.  
  
"Okay, Okay, but if I get slapped, you're getting the blame!"  
  
I tried to stare at the chip, and not let my eyes wander. What the heck was that thing? It was like a little white tick. That explained why we never noticed it before; it matched her tuft of fur.  
  
Turning my head, I raised a brow at Gantu. "So Mr. Know-it-all, what is it?"  
  
He stammered and glared at me. Trying to poke the chip, he got an electric shock sent through his finger.  
  
HA! Serves him right for puttin' it were it doesn't belong!  
  
"OW! It has a defense mechanism. But why?"  
  
Why was he askin' me? I didn't know anything.  
  
"I believe, gentle men, that it's creator did not want the nanochip to be tampered with."  
  
Whoa! Who said that!? I turned around and stared at what looked like a little Jumba. Okay, maybe if Jumba had spiky orange hair, and wore a dress.  
  
Gantu narrowed his eyes and pointed a laser at her, "Who are you? How did you break into my ship!?"  
  
She laughed, "Oh it was simple really. Next time you want to keep this place at maximum security, close the door." Smirking the little girl crossed her arms.  
  
"Ooh! Burned by a munchkin! Man G, that happens to you a lot, huh?" I couldn't resist.  
  
Glaring at me, he sneered, "You keep quiet!" He walked over to her and kneeled. Even when he did, he was still 10 times her size. "You still didn't answer my question."  
  
"Oh, forgive me for my horrible manners! I am Julee." She made a large curtsey. "Julee Jookiba."  
  
WHOA! Me and G both stared at her, mouths open. How could Jumba, the big tub o' lard, have a kid!?  
  
Ewww, mental image that'll haunt me for the rest of my life.  
  
Gantu put the gun away, "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me, that you're the idiot scientists offspring?"  
  
She looked a bit miffed, "It is pronounced, Evil Genius. And yes I am."  
  
I walked up to her and looked her in the eye, "Okay, if you're really his kid, than why don't you have a goofy accent?"  
  
Scoffing, she pushed me away; "I was raised on Turo, where they speak proper English! Unlike my sister..." she trailed off.  
  
"SISTER!?"  
  
Okay, now things were to strange, even for me. Jumba had TWO kids!? This was all making my brain hurt.  
  
She inspected her nails and her two back eyes focused on us. Giving us an evil smirk, she waddled over to Angel's containment chamber.  
  
"But I do see you've captured my experiment for me..."  
  
The big guy crossed his arms and stared down at her, "What do you mean, your experiment? This is one of Jumba's creations!"  
  
Patting the glass, Julee let out a cackle, "Oh no, my very large friend. For you see, my father never created an experiment 624."  
  
I scratched my head, and pointed at Shim. "But isn't she experiment 624?"  
  
Gantu got up and walked over to the gumball looking machine. He typed with one of his fingers and stepped away. "What is this? Both of the trogs are on the database! But you said that Jumba never created this numbered experiment. Then who....." He turned to stare at Shimmer.  
  
Rolling all four of her eyes, the little girl walked up and glanced at her. "Ah, you have also caught my sister's experiment."  
  
I waved my hands in the air, "Wait, Wait! Wait one cold cut slicing minute here! Shimmer wasn't one of Jumba's either?"  
  
Placing the tips of her fingers together, she gave us a scary look, "Nope. I do so hate to repeat myself. Now you both must be wondering; why have I come here, after a whole year? Why now?"  
  
Scratching his head, G nodded, "Well, yes."  
  
Julee began to pace, placing her flabby arms behind her back, "I suppose you have found a chip lodged in her skin?" She pointed at Shimmer.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"If you inspect MY experiment, you will find something similar. For you see, they are signal beacons. As soon as these two were to meet, a signal was sent to this communicator."  
  
She held up a little square machine. It looked like one of those GamLads everyone was playing these days. It had a picture of Angel and was making a beeping noise.  
  
"But what is the point of all this?" Gantu asked.  
  
Her back turned to us; she rocked on her feet, "This gentlemen...." She suddenly turned around, an evil grin on her face, "IS WAR!"  
  
***  
  
I raised a brow. "War? Against who?"  
  
The child eyed me and the corner of her mouth twitched. "Against all things good.... against everything that that," She pointed to the green trog, "Thing stands for. And mostly, against my older sister!"  
  
625 scratched his head and held out his palm, "Okay, Okay, stop the music here. This all is just some sibling rivalry?"  
  
Julee, as she dubbed herself, balled her hands into fists, "You don't get it, do you? In my early years I showed signs of vast intelligence. But who was the favorite? Jakee of coarse, the beloved first born!"  
  
The yellow trog looked up at me, and stared, "Is it me, or do all evil geniuses rant?"  
  
If the little one heard, she ignored it; "She broke our father's heart when she didn't take to science. Not like I did. But ever loved, Jakee was supported by my father to become a bounty hunter. At least she was doing it illegally. Only my mother understood. So she helped in my plan."  
  
Scratching my chin I thought about her story. Something was not right. "How could you and your sibling create two 624's and your father not knowing?"  
  
The child cackled, "Ah! That is were mother comes in! She slipped something in father's drink the night I went into action. After I created her," she motioned to the pink experiment, "I simply laid the pod and the plans on top of his desk, and the buffoon thought he had created her!"  
  
I was about to interrogate her once more, but a small musical groan interrupted me. We all turned to the table, but Shimmer did not stir. It was the other one.  
  
She awoke, groaning, and rubbed her head looking around. "Hm? Hatussa Goochi?" She asked 625.  
  
Before he could answer, Julee pushed him off to the side and walked towards the pink trog. "Greetings 624. Remember me?"  
  
In an unusual display, 'Angel's' eyes widened and she backed away from the small one, fear plainly written on her face. "Nagga! Nagga! No more!"  
  
625 stepped in, a scowl on his normally passive face, "Hey! Doc jr.! Why's she so afraid of you?"  
  
Turning to eye him, she shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean." Her voice held a suspicious tone.  
  
"I agree with 625. Why is she so fearful?" I crossed my arms. She was beginning to irritate me.  
  
Sighing, Julee held up her hands, "I will explain. Unfortunately, my 624 did not like her purpose and was going to revolt against my wishes of controlling the universe. So I had to implant THIS!"  
  
Suddenly, she pressed a button on her communicator, and the pink trog's body began to convulse. Her face contorted into pain, as she tried to fight it off. Electric waves pulsated from her chest, where the nanochip was obviously implanted. She turned and punched the glass, causing it to shatter. Jumping down, the experiment lunged towards me, and before I could blink, had tied me up with one of the ship's beam.  
  
Only her head shook side to side as 624 did these deeds, "Nagga! Me no evil!"  
  
Cackling, the child pressed a final button on the communicator, and the pink experiment stopped protesting. A strange grin spread across her face, much like the one Julee had.  
  
"Now see what a little brainwashing can do?"  
  
'Angel' turned to 625 and was about to pounce, when the little girl stopped her. "Now, Now, 624. He is of no danger to us. Show me the experiments that this bumbling fish face has captured!"  
  
Ooh! If I ever got out of here, that child and the trog were going to pay! I struggled in my bond, but was unable to free myself. I watched as the two traitors walk leisurely over to the containment chamber.  
  
625 looked at me and frowned, "Is it me, or are you like a magnet for victorious children?"  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
***  
  
Lilo's House 6:00 P.M.  
  
Wow! Two 624's? This was amazing! And super cool!  
  
Jakee sighed as she finished the story, and looked at Jumba like she was in trouble. I hope she didn't get a time out.  
  
"And VHY haven't you told me that you and Julee have created two experiments vithout mine asking!?" Jumba yelled at her.  
  
Sinking into the couch, she looked away, "Um, I didn't vant to be spoiling your day?"  
  
Stitch sat in her lap his stubby little tail wagging. He really seemed to like her. I wonder why?  
  
"Lilo, don't you think you should go upstairs so adults can talk?" Pleakly asked me. Figures, I never get to hear any good stuff!  
  
"Do I have to leave so you can say bad words?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ih."  
  
"No."  
  
I was confused. How come Stitch got to stay and I didn't? It wasn't fair! Good thing I had the most powerful weapon of all...Blackmail.  
  
I sighed and shrugged, "Okay. I'll just wait till Nani comes home, and I'll tell her that you guys almost got me eaten by a rouge experiment that was out to terrorize the town."  
  
Three, two, one.  
  
"OKAY! You can be staying! Just don't tell scary older girl!" Jumba waved his hands in the air.  
  
Jakee covered her mouth and giggled, until her dad gave her the evil eye. The one Nani always gives me when I burp without saying excuse me.  
  
"Fine, she can stay. But watch your mouths you two!" Pleakly shook his finger at Jumba and Jakee.  
  
I sat down next to Jakee and looked up at her. She smiled and gave me a little wave. I could see why Stitch liked her so much; she was nice!  
  
"Ahem. Can ve go back to saving the universe talk?" Jumba crossed his arms.  
  
"Ih. Jumba, Bushibu Nagga Hatuko?" Stitch asked. I knew it had something to do with Angel. She was the only one he called 'Bushibu'.  
  
"No 626. I did not create her after all. I vas not to be creating Shimm-er either." Jumba pushed back his little hairs on his head.  
  
"Yeah, Jakee. If you knew Julee created Angel, then why did you create Shimmer? She doesn't fight, and your sister already made a 624."  
  
She smirked and chuckled a little, "You are not seeing genius, little girl."  
  
Oh great. Another person is going to call me that!  
  
"For you see, MY 624 has an antidote to this 'Angel's' song."  
  
Pleakly scratched his head, "I thought all you had to do was play her song backwards?"  
  
"Ih!"  
  
Jakee laughed out loud, "Yes, that is being true. But my creation has her own song, that can be making anyone invulnerable to the evil song ever again."  
  
What? She was confusing me, "In english?"  
  
"To being put simply, she makes them immune to Angel's song."  
  
"Oh." I said, "Why didn't you say so?"  
  
Jumba rubbed his chin and glared at Jakee, "Even though you disobeyed me, and created good experiment....That vas pure genius thinking!" he smiled and patted her on the back.  
  
Stitch scowled for a second, "But, Bushibu good now! Nagga evil!"  
  
Petting his head, she shook hers, "Sorry 626. My sister vill probably brainwash your, eh, bushibu, turning her to evil again."  
  
Pleaky scared us all when he jumped up and clapped his hands, "This is the perfect time to make my sequel! Jumba, I need to borrow another camera!"  
  
We ignored him and went back to talking about the problem. Stitch seemed really sad, and Jakee kept holding him and hugging him.  
  
"If Shimmer was a siren-singer experiment, than why didn't it show up on her file?" I remember reading that she was for distracting only.  
  
Sighing, she rubbed her eyes, "If I put that information on her file, my little hacker sister vould have gotten it faster than you can say Blisnak!"  
  
Oh. That was one smart kid.  
  
"So. Ve have to save universe by stopping evil genius child, crazy evil rouge experimentation, and do all this before it is being time for bigger girl to come home?" Jumba panted after saying all that.  
  
She smiled sheepishly and held Stitch up to his face, "As Stitchy is to be putting it...."  
  
"Ih!"  
  
He stared at her, and then shrugged, "Okay."  
  
I waved my hand in the air, trying to get their attention, "But! Angel and Shimmer's with Gantu! And if Julee is there, then we'll never be able to get to her!"  
  
"She's right you know. And how do you expect to save the universe before Nani gets home, hmm?" Pleakly put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oh. That's easy. She went out for the weekend, remember?" How could he forget something so important!?  
  
Stitch tapped his chin. He was awfully quiet.  
  
Nodding his head, he jumped out of Jakee's arms and ran towards the door.  
  
"Stitch!"  
  
We all got up to get him, but we heard him gasp and yell. When he came back, he was holding a dirty rag in one hand. No. It was a body!?  
  
It was sandwich-boy!  
  
In his other hand was Shimmer, but he was more careful with her. Maybe cause she was a girl or something. They were both covered in dirt and mud.  
  
Jakee yelped and went to go help the two sleeping experiments.  
  
***  
  
Uhh......my head.  
  
Where was I? All I remembered was that I had seen another female experiment, and then my world went black.  
  
I moaned and sat up, only to be pushed back. A strange purple person was holding me down. They were also doing something to the chip on my chest.  
  
"ARG! Get away!!!" My arms thrashed and I fought to get away when I felt a soft hand on my own.  
  
"Hey, Hey, Shim. It's okay." I turned my head, and was soon staring at 625's face.  
  
I calmed down, and stopped fighting the stranger. He would never let anything bad happen to me. I trusted him.  
  
That is, until I remembered that he was a chauvinistic male. I pulled my hand out of his, and looked away in a huff.  
  
"Heh heh. Just like you vere to be saying, 625. She is not happy vith you." The stranger laughed.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Lifting the mask, I stared into her familiar face. Memories flashed through my mind, and tears began to form in the corner of my eyes.  
  
"J-Jakee? It wasn't dream?"  
  
As she detached the chip from my skin, I leapt into her arms. My beloved creator, here with me once more!  
  
Hugging me tightly, she sniffled herself. "Yes, my little one. I am to being here again."  
  
Soon, I noticed we were not alone, and that Stitch and his family were watching us, off to the side. Letting go of my long-lost creator, I finally noticed my surroundings.  
  
"Where am I? This is not Gantu's ship. I- HEY! I'm speaking correct English!"  
  
This was amazing! I could finish my sentences, and yet I didn't have to search for the right words in my head.  
  
625 stared at me wide-eyed, so did Stitch. Their jaws dropped and they blinked in confusion.  
  
Jumba, on the other hand, walked up to me, and opened my mouth forcefully, "Ah! Jakee has implanted superior language data-chip. 625 has it as vell."  
  
Hn. That explained why I could speak properly. But that didn't explain why I was here.  
  
"But, how did I come to you're house?"  
  
Lilo, the little girl, pointed to 625 and giggled, "Stitch said he carried you here, and then passed out at our door."  
  
I turned to look at him, and he glanced down, "Eh, it was nuthin."  
  
Then, a strange alien walked up to me and began to inspect my person, "Well, she looks clean enough. Let's just hope that it's not as destructive as the little monster."  
  
"I assure you Pleakly, that she is very vell behaving."  
  
I was getting a little annoyed with the fact that I didn't know what was going on!  
  
"What is happening? All I remember is another female experiment. She was pink."  
  
Stitch then ran up to me and shook me by my shoulders, "Bushibu!? Is okay!? Jukito Vortu!?"  
  
Pushing him off of me, 625 growled at him. "Watch it cuz. If you hurt one hair on her body, I'll........let G. take care of ya!"  
  
Oh yes, my savior.  
  
I smacked him away, about to retaliate when I was interrupted.  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Everyone stopped fighting to stare at Jakee. She was holding one arm up, as her other was in a sling. An angry look was plastered on her face.  
  
"This is to be getting us novhere! Now, let us explain the situation, and get to saving the universe, yes?" Saving the universe? What were they talking about? I understood that the feeling in the room was very tense.  
  
I listened, ears perked as they all tried to explain it to me. What I had grasped so far was that there was an evil version of me, and only I could save the universe from destruction of an evil genius that was a foot taller than I was.  
  
What a lovely wake up call.  
  
Jumba turned to Jakee and raised a brow, "So. Vhat do ve do now that ve have your 624."  
  
"Uh, I suggest that she sing to us, so that non of us get transformed back to being evil." My creator smiled sheepishly.  
  
Me? Sing? Impossible!  
  
Lilo skipped up to me and leaned her ear towards me, "I wanna hear!"  
  
"Ih! Meega!"  
  
Everyone looked at me expectantly. What did they want? I had never sung a song in my life.  
  
I shrugged and sat down roughly.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Pleakly widened his eye, "What do you mean, 'Uh oh'? What is the cause of this 'Uh oh'!?" He began to panic.  
  
Jakee rubbed the back of her head, "Ve-ell, I am thinking that the shock of the nano-chip might have erased any trace of memory for song to be sung?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
The house practically shook when everyone bellowed at her. Even Stitch.  
  
"I could maybe be making remembrance ray. Might be jogging of the memory."  
  
Jumba nodded his head curtly, "Then there is nothing ve can do, but vait."  
  
I cocked my head to the side, and 625 asked to one question we were all thinking.  
  
"But, what'll happen in the meantime?"  
  
"The earth can only handle so much evilness....ve must hope that Julee and Angel vill not run to much of a muck." Jumba answered gravely. 


	4. Ah Blisnak

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been uber busy! And writers block does NOT help! Anyway, on with the review answering!  
  
Story Weaver1: The sibling rivalry is inspired by my evil little sister, and me. Although this is NOT a self insert, just a bit of sisterly fun! Maybe there might be StitchAngel stuff later...wink wink Thank you for the review!  
  
DanMat6288: Okay, I get it. You voiced your opinion, but the chapter's ain't gonna change. Thank you for the review! (Or verbal beating, I don't know which -.-)  
  
Koriku: Thank you!!! I try to write the best of my abilities, I'm glad people notice! Writing in character is pretty hard, but I enjoy it. Sometimes, when I'm writing a long Jumba or Jakee part, I start to talk like them! . Thanks for the review!  
  
Tyler Buckland: Aww! I will continue this! And thankies for the review!!!  
  
Okay! Jakee, care to do the honors?  
  
JAKEE: Lilo and Stitch are not belonging to Kixstana. So all Lawyers go take short walk off of long pier.  
  
Don't you mean...?  
  
JAKEE: Oh yes! Shimmer is my creation, but is belonging to Kixstana!  
  
Oy. .-  
  
_Kokaua Town Beach_  
  
_9:00 P.M.  
_  
Yes, Yes. All was going according to plan. My beautiful creation, with the help of Gantu's captured experiments, were running a muck!  
  
I was well aware that it was nighttime, and we would have to retire to bed soon, but I was having too much fun!  
  
Our first priority was to gather up all the experiments-gone-good and turn them back to evil. The chip I implanted into 624 was giving me total control of her mind. Of course she could still think for herself, but she had no will power!  
  
I cackled as I watched the ignorant humans run in fear. Such weaklings. They didn't even try to save themselves. This race would be simple to conquer.  
  
Ah, we were on the beach. 624 then lead us to a strange purple experiment with four arms. He was obviously male. Perfect.  
  
Turning a dial on my controller, I commanded 624 to take the sneaky route.  
  
She smoothed out her fur and sauntered up to him, "Gabugi, Kixx."  
  
Interesting. Her memory bank still stored the names of all the experiments that she had changed. This would be even easier than I thought.  
  
The purple experiment stopped attacking a bag long enough to glance and wave, "Hya! Angel!" He grinned in ignorance.  
  
Batting her eyes, she held on one of his many arms and sang:  
  
_Acoota Chimeeto,  
  
Egata Nomootah,  
  
Naga Te Nala,  
  
Echube Teduca._  
  
I could tell the spell was working on him, for his cheerful face had become a scowl. He was a valuable recruit, for we needed some muscle.  
  
"Excellent 624. Now, we seemed to have gathered most of the formally good ones. Now let us see...." I thought for a moment when a paper hit me in the face.  
  
Curse my height.  
  
I peeled it off and stared at the header.  
  
**CRIME SPREE CROOKS WILL BE SPRUNG**  
  
Below the header, were pictures of......experiments? One was a green female, the other a yellow male. I skimmed the print and found out that the two would be released for good behavior.  
  
Yech. We'll soon change that!  
  
I leaped onto the purple ones back, and pointed to the town jail. We were going to bust out those two, and turn them back to evil. Whether they liked it or not.  
  
When we arrived, I jumped onto the ground and used one of my high-tech binoculars to scan the area for their body signatures. What luck, they were on the first floor, right in front of us!  
  
Ordering 'Kixx' to punch the wall, I stepped back and watched him work. With only three impacts, the structure collapsed.  
  
I peered inside, and spotted the two staring at the hole in the wall. The male had growled and his mechanical arm turned into a laser. He pointed it at us while standing protectively in front of the female.  
  
The green experiment poked her head out from behind him, "Look bubs, we don't wants any troubles, a'ight?"  
  
Pfft. I rolled all four of my eyes and snapped my fingers. 624 bounded into the cell and sang once more. This time it had an interesting effect.  
  
The male fell under it instantly, but the female, she just raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Nice pipes toots, but me and Clyde don't fall for cheap lullaby's. Right big guy?"  
  
She looked up at him expectantly. A worried frown appeared, "Clyde? Yello? Youse still home?" She waved a paw in his face, yet got no reaction.  
  
"Interesting. I thought it was only for the hair eater, but 624's song doesn't seem to affect you either."  
  
624 giggled flirtatiously and grabbed the yellow males arm. He had a stupid grin on his face and followed her out like an obedient puppy.  
  
The green one stood shocked, "Huh?" Trying to hide her disappointment, she shook her fist at us as we left, "OH YEAH! Well youse can take the crummy balooka! He ain't nuthin' but trouble! Youse joiks!"  
  
I lifted a note pad and pencil out of my pocket, and scribbled her description down. It was a list of all the experiments that were not affected by 624's song. So far I had; the yellow hair eater, the gray dog- like barker, the blue water sprayer, and the green criminal.  
  
I pondered at this turn of events. They all had something in common, but what? As we trudged along to a slushy stand I couldn't help but feel that these resisting experiments, were not just a coincidence.  
  
_Lilo's House_  
  
_8:30 A.M._  
  
It was cold and lonely in the laundry basket. I missed Shimmer. The way she used to snuggle up to me....  
  
Whoa! Waaaaaaay off topic here! The point was that I was sleeping in a laundry basket!  
  
It was getting to late and all we could do was see if Jakee could build the stupid ray remember thingy. So I vouched we went to bed.  
  
I got the laundry basket.  
  
The little tyke and 626 went to sleep in their room, since it was their house n' all. Doc and the noodle went into their room, while Shim and Jakee shared the big girls room.  
  
Turn's out she wasn't home.  
  
They left and I tried to get Shim to sleep with me. (Not in that way sicko's!) But she nearly bit my arm off!  
  
So here I was, way to early in the mourning, awake. In a laundry basket. With no sandwiches. And the babe was mad at me. Perfect mourning to a perfect predicament.  
  
Having nothing to do, I got up to see if they had any sandwich stuff. I walked into the kitchen, but all they had in the cupboards was canned ravioli. Ah well, it was better than nothing.  
  
I spooned it out and walked into the living room, just to drop my can. In the room were four chick experiments layin' around the couch. And in the middle of it all was Shimmer.  
  
"What the heck is going on here!?"  
  
They woke up in a flash, each looking for some sort of monster or something. I guess I did yell kinda loud.  
  
Shimmer jumped up and had her claws out, growling in my direction. She stopped and stared, then realized it was me, and began to growl again.  
  
A green one that came up to my chest, rolled up the fur on her arm. "Hey, dis da guy that's been buggin' youse Shim?"  
  
She scratched her head in confusion. "Uh, yes."  
  
The rest of the girls got up and cornered me. Normally I'd like it, except they all had scowls.  
  
"Laidies, Ladies, I'm sure we can work something out?"  
  
I doubted it.  
  
A sharp whistle came from the doorway, and Jakee was standing there wearing a bathrobe and an angry look on her face. Picking up each of them up, she placed them all in a row on the couch.  
  
"Now that ve are all comfy-like, vill you qvit all the noisy making!?"  
  
She pulled on her hair and I could tell she was majorly stressing. There were small rings under her eyes and her already frizzy hair was a mess.  
  
Shimmer's ears flopped down and she crawled over to where Jakee was standing. She led her to a recliner chair and patted her arm.  
  
Smiling at the Shim, the purple bounty hunter cleared her throat. "Okay, vhy are you all being here?"  
  
A blue experiment that had tentacles sloshed up to speak for them. Her strange bubbly voice was hard to understand, but I could catch what she was saying.  
  
"That strange pink experiment came and tried to turn us to evil. Yin fell under the spell, but I did not. Why is this?" she scratched her head with a tentacle.  
  
Jakee rubbed two of her eyes and sighed, "Just as I vas to be thinking. My little pimple of a sister started to be changing the males."  
  
A yellow ball of hair jumped up and chirped, "Why didn't it bother us? Huh, huh, huh?"  
  
Oh goody, a hyper active clipper. Just what we needed. Not only was she annoying, but blonde too.  
  
I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead. "Ain't it obvious fuzzy? You are girls; the ones sweet-cheeks took were guys! Her song don't work on you!"  
  
The little fuzz ball stopped bouncing around and began to sniffle. A weird little dog-like-thing came up and patted her on the back.  
  
**_"SWEET CHEEKS!!!???"_**  
  
Uh oh. I think I made her...........  
  
I turned around just to see a green blur come strait at me. Holding up my arms for protection, I tensed and waited for the pain.  
  
But it never came.  
  
"Ya ya ya! Keep pulling, do not let her being escaping!"  
  
Instead I heard her growling right in my ear. Opening one of my eyes, I was looking strait into her mouth. Holding her back was Stitch and his family. They could barely hold her.  
  
"YOU KNEW ABOUT HER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!? WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU LIED ABOUT, HUH!? WHAT ELSE HAVEN'T YOU TOLD MEEEE!?"  
  
Shimmer was trying to claw at me, and she had tears in her eyes. I felt like a real heel then. I should have told her in the beginning.  
  
"You lied, you lied...." She moaned in between sobs. Looking away from me, she curled up into a little ball, and Jumba was holding her in his hands.  
  
"I am thinking, you have done enough."  
  
All the girl experiments crowded around her, and I heard the random 'We'll get him for ya' and 'Please don't cry'.  
  
Jakee walked up behind me and patted my shoulder. "Maybe you should come and help me vith the remembering ray."  
  
She pulled my arm gently and I was dragged away from Shimmer's sobbing body.  
  
When she stopped, I was in for it.  
  
Yellow boy vas very much vorried.  
  
The poor little creature paced around-and-round the room vhile I vas trying to vork on the remembrance-ray. He kept looking at door like 624 vas going to jump in and tear him limb from limb!  
  
HAHA! Oh no, vait. That vould be a bad thing.  
  
Bounty hunter habits are to be dying hard.  
  
I vas turning knob on ray vhen I felt furry paw on my thigh.  
  
"Uh, Jakee? You know Shimmer, right? She won't stay mad for long, will she?" He twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"624 vas for to be a protector of the universe. I did not specifically-like design her feelings. If she had any, it vas to be her choice."  
  
His ears drooped lower than they already vere being. I patted his head to comfort him.  
  
"But, do not to be vorrying, 625. If she is normal female, she vill be forgiving in.....vhen ever you are to be apologizing like you never have before! Hehe!"  
  
"Hey! It ain't funny!"  
  
Coughing to cover up laughing, I put on strait face. "I know, 625, but you must learn. Every base like structure for relationships is communication."  
  
He nodded his head, "Right, right......" they his eyes popped open, "WHAT!? Relationship? Hey, I know what you're thinking, but me an Shim got nuthin going on between us!"  
  
"Uh huh......."  
  
I could be telling he did not believe my answer. It vas to be made unbelievable.  
  
"If you are not in relationy-ship, then how come you are to being fighting over her vith other males."  
  
His little eyes videned, "She told you about that, huh?"  
  
"Oh yes. She tells me everything. I am like a mothery-thing to her. We have a certain bondage."  
  
"Uhh, did she tell you anything.....embarrassing?"  
  
I looked into the barrel of ray gun, then scrunched my face. I vas not to be thinking that I had heard anything humiliating. Not that I could be remembering.  
  
"No."  
  
His yellow face brightened again, and he smiled. "Few! Anyway, do you think this ray'll really work?"  
  
I vas about to answer, when a bright light flashed in my eyes and I felt my toes and fingers tingle. I think I vas screaming, but I could not tell. All I heard when I vas falling was 625 shouting my name.  
  
I soon voke up to a yellow hand waving in front of my eyes. My head vas throbbing, and hurt like dickens. My fingers still vere tingling, and I sat up.  
  
"Oh man, Jakee! I thought you were fried! What happened!"  
  
"The ray vent off. All that I am remembering is 624 telling me about your gas problem."  
  
His little eyes bugged out, like little...buggy's, "Hey! You said that she didn't say anything embarrassin'!"  
  
It hurt to move, but I stood up, and almost fell down in shockiness. "No, I did not be recalling! Vhich means..."  
  
He jumped up vith me "It worked! The ray worked!"  
  
Just then, little girl barged into room, crying. I forgot about pain, and rushed over to her, picking up the sad Lilo.  
  
"Vhat? Vhat happened?"  
  
Vith a big snort, she vas viping her eyes and crying on my shoulder. I patted her back until she calmed down.  
  
"Shimmer and Stitch." She hiccupped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They took the other experiments!"  
  
Me and yellow boy looked at each other. He vas vorried as I vas.  
  
"Vhere, Lilo!? VHERE!?"  
  
Little girl wailed in my arms, "They went to go and fight Julee!"  
  
Ah, Blisnak. 


	5. Battle Royal

Hey all! I'd like to state that this chapter is chalk full of drama! So for those of you with hearts of stone, (Like myself) May not enjoy this chapter. I gave you a warning, so you can't blame me!  
  
Answering the reviews!  
  
Story Weaver1: Glad you like it! Yep, not too much Stitch/Angel mush here, but just enough to hint! Shimmer being held back is a bit of a comic relief for the last chapter. Thanks for your review, kind, kind person! .  
  
DanMat6288: Ya know, I don't believe he notices...I think Angel is the only thing on Stitch's mind lately. Besides, I think he knows Shimmer will never be evil. Just cause her family is, doesn't mean she is! Thanks for the review!  
  
Tyler Buckland: Really? O.o hum...I thought I was right. Ah well, hopefully I'll get off my lazy butt and fix the other chapters....' Thankies for reviewing!!!  
  
Julee?  
  
JULEE: Oh, must I?  
  
Yes.  
  
JULEE: Lilo and Stitch characters do not belong to Kixstana. However, my sister, Shimmer and I do. There happy now?  
  
Ecstatic.

* * *

_Gantu's Ship  
  
9:00 A.M  
_  
When I get my hands on that little runt, I will rip her in half!  
  
And where was 625? He had left with the green trog in his arms to go get help. He had been gone for a whole day, and I was getting cramped. I had, however, managed to bend the beams that contained me a little.  
  
I was about to try again, when I heard claws scratch against the floor. My head jerked up, and I looked expectantly at the door.  
  
"625? Is that you?"  
  
A blue fuzzy head poked out of the doorway, and stared at me in surprise. I recognized him immediately.  
  
"YOU! Abomination! Leave now!"  
  
He seemed amused at my predicament, beginning to point and laugh. He was shoved from the back, and I saw a familiar green torso enter. It was Shimmer.  
  
"Good, 624! Get me out of here!"  
  
"Gantu! Oh no! What happened?" She gasped and rushed over to me. Quick as a flash, she untied me. That was strange. 624 was not meant to have super strength!  
  
I stretched, every joint in my body cracking happily. Then I stared down as more trogs entered the ship. They were all ones I had failed to capture!  
  
"Excellent 624! You brought me more trogs!" I went to retrieve my containers, when she stopped me.  
  
She frowned, and crossed her arms in a huff. "I did not! They're here to help us!"  
  
The little blue experiment growled under his breath, then herded the others towards the control consul. He began to type extremely fast, and I watched as different News files flashed by.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Shimmer's ears perked, and she stared up at me once more. Her glare was icy, and I fought off a shiver.  
  
"We're going to save the world."  
  
Then it hit me! Why had I not seen it before? "You can speak English!"  
  
"Duh." With that said, she scuttled up to the blue trog, inspecting the screen.  
  
The other experiments seemed out of place, and bored. They drifted here and there, not sure what to do or what not to touch. I counted them, and noticed that all 4 seemed to be female.  
  
Interesting.  
  
"Yo, Fishy! Whattaya lookin' at?" I looked down at the trog. She had a green coat similar to Shimmer's, yet she seemed familiar. I would have to think about it later. Now I wanted to know what was going on!  
  
"624! What do you mean 'Saving the world'? It is impossible for that child to do so much damage!"  
  
She ignored me. The air about her was different, not as sensitive as I remembered. In fact, she reminded me of my old captain, cold and battle ready. Her fist slammed down onto the consul, her other hand pointing.  
  
"There! Look everyone! There was a disturbance at the Beach! Then the Prison....and a Hotel! That's where they are!"  
  
The yellow fluff ball leapt up onto the keys, and squeaked. "Hassu, Hassu, Hassu! Meega Ohana!"  
  
626's ears rose immediately, and he nodded towards it, "Ih! Paradise Inn!" he jumped down from the seat, and stood strait up next to Shimmer.  
  
Staring at the floor, I could tell she was in deep thought. Every now and then she would make grunting noises, and scratch her nose. Finally she gazed at the others, and scowled.  
  
"Attention!"  
  
Even I fell into line, her tone of voice caught me off guard. There I stood, at attention with the rest of the trogs. She walked in front of us, with the abomination following her.  
  
"Okay everyone. We are going to war. I know many of you aren't fighters, and are scared." She motioned to the shivering dog-like experiment. "Some of you may even come in contact with the ones you care about."  
  
I noticed 626 flinch at her words, as did the obnoxious, green thug. I didn't understand, but somehow I knew the encounter would be difficult.  
  
I spoke up, "Why should I even bother with you trogs?"  
  
Her gaze fell on me, and I immediately regretted my words. Shimmer's eyes softened, and she walked up before me.  
  
"Gantu, we aren't going to make you go into battle with us if you don't want to. Although, it would mean a lot to me. Are you with us?"  
  
She sighed at my silence, and turned away.  
  
I felt my scowl ease up, and my heart cracked a bit. I had no idea why, but I felt as though I had to aid them. Had to help her. As much as I would deny it, she was my family.  
  
I straitened my back, and looked strait forward. My hand found it's way to my head, and I bellowed with pride, "Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!"  
  
Her head turned, and I saw a smile tear travel down her cheek, "Thanks, big guy."  
  
She wiped it away, and the scowl returned. "Back to business. We will attack at sun set. For now, we should rest and stock up on supplies. All who don't have powers get blasters. Those who do, make sure your ready. Dismissed!"  
  
Everyone scattered, some sleeping up, others searching for blasters. I headed towards my chambers, not noticing the fact that I was being followed. One good blast should end Julee Jookiba. I needed something special.  
  
"Gantu?"  
  
I stopped in my tracks, snarling. How dare someone pursue me inside of my quarters! This was a private area. I didn't bother turning around, I knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want, Trog?"  
  
626 frowned at my attitude; yet let it wash over him. I could tell he had something else on his mind. I could hear him twiddle his claws together, and I waited for him to speak.  
  
"Bishi- Angel. She okay?"  
  
His question shocked me, and I swiveled on my heels. I was about to tell him off when I noticed his shoulders were shaking a bit. He might have been crying, I couldn't continue to watch his display. I turned again, and grunted.  
  
"Maybe, trog. She was unharmed the last time I saw her." With that said, I stormed away.  
  
When he left, I sneered. He had shown such weakness, at a foe non-the less! He was either very stupid, or very trusting.  
  
I shook my head, and walked towards my closet. Taking out a key, I quickly unlocked it and took out a black case. It was long, and embroidered on the front were two initials.  
  
G.G  
  
I opened the case, and a glistening blaster sat inside silk lining. I lifted it with great care, examining it. It was the most reliable shot in the whole universe.  
  
Look out Julee you are mine.  
  
For with my father, General Gantu's gun, I cannot miss a target.  
  
_Kokaua Town Square  
  
9:54 A.M  
_  
I panted as we ran down the street, towards a hotel. Jakee had went online and checked out the news, figuring out where Stitch was going. I was so worried; I couldn't stop crying till we were really far away from the house.  
  
"Ach! Almost sunset!" She ran ahead of us. Everyone else was trying to keep up, but she was a lot faster.  
  
Jumba collapsed, and she turned around. She didn't have any emotion on her face, "You vould have never lasted in the army."  
  
I heard yelling, and Pleakly showed up, trying to run in high heels, "What's so important about sunset!?"  
  
"That is being vhen 624 vill attack."  
  
I scratched my head, "Why at sunset?"  
  
Sandwich-boy crawled on his hands and knees, but he finally caught up with us. His fur was all shiny, and I was sure he was sweating a lot. Between breaths, he answered my question.  
  
"Because...Shim...is a sucker...for...the classics..."  
  
"Basically being, yes."  
  
Finally standing up, Jumba glared at everyone. He was even madder about what Jakee had said, but something else was bugging him. I could tell.  
  
"What's the matter?" I tugged on his shorts. He frowned at me, then cleared his voice.  
  
"Should ve be doing this? Vhat if it all goes kablooy?"  
  
I couldn't believe what he was saying! Julee might hurt stitch and Shimmer!  
  
"I am just to be saying that ve should escape vhile having a chance." He crossed his arms.  
  
Jakee narrowed all four of her eyes, and she set down the Remember Ray. She started to snarl, and I was sure that she growled, "I do not think so, Jumba. You can be earth fowl that crosses roads, But I Bounty J, am not."  
  
She picked the gun up, and strapped it to her back. Then she carried me in her arms, and started to run. Sandwich boy was holding onto her shoulder, he was too lazy.  
  
I looked back and watched Pleakly and Jumba get smaller and smaller. Jakee was a really fast runner, she was like a roadrunner or something.  
  
"Hey, J!?" 625 yelled over the wind.  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"We've got company..."  
  
I didn't know what he meant until we stopped moving. I gasped, scared. There were all of the experiments Stitch and I had ever caught and freed standing in a line. It was still kind of light out, but a little bit of it was disappearing in the horizon.  
  
"Oh no! Jakee! The sun!"  
  
If she heard me, she didn't listen. Her eyes were one on little person riding on Kixx's back. The person jumped off and walked to the front so that we could see who it was.  
  
She looked almost exactly like Jumba! Kinda...  
  
Her voice was a little funny, 'cause it didn't have an accent. It was kinda nasally, and she sounded like a real geek.  
  
"Well, well. Look who finally showed. My big sister." She snapped her fingers, and Slushy jumped from a palm tree. He blew ice onto us, and froze up our bodies.  
  
It felt like I was a voodoo doll getting poked by pins! It really, really hurt and I think I started to cry.  
  
Jakee saw me, and growled louder this time, "Leave Lilo alone! She has done nothing!"  
  
"W-Wh-What about me!?" Sandwich boy yelled when his teeth stopped chattering.  
  
"Oh ho, I think not. For you see, she is bait. As are you." Julee cackled, and I shivered again. It wasn't from the cold. This kid was really creepy.  
  
She was going to say something else, when a big glowing plasma ball landed on her feet. It must of hurt, because she screamed especially loud. I tried to look at the shooter, but I couldn't turn my head all the way. I did hear a familiar voice, though.  
  
"Next time...I. Won't. Miss." I saw Shimmer jump in front of me, and point a gun at Julee.  
  
Limping closer, the evil kid giggled, "I think not. ATTACK!" She raised her hand, and all of her experiments charged at Shimmer.  
  
The small green experiment watched as all her cousin's came rushing at her. She didn't move, and I didn't look, I was too afraid too. I did hear loud laughter, and looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
Big Dummy was helping her.  
  
He kicked away most of them, but then Kixx tackled Gantu and he was busy with that. He was struggling, but Kixx didn't look like he was tired at all.  
  
Then I saw Stitch and the girl experiment's rush down from a hill. He didn't even look at us. I felt hurt and started to cry again. Jakee hushed me, saying that he was really busy.  
  
"If only ve could be getting to the remembering ray!" She shook her block of ice, but it only tilted. The gun was on the ground next to her. It must have had fallen off when she struggled to dodge the ice.  
  
I tried, but I got really tired, so I stopped. I looked back at the fight, and whimpered. Gantu was pretty beat up, and the girl experiments weren't really that strong. I searched for Stitch, but couldn't find him. I couldn't see Shimmer either. But I did see Julee.  
  
She was laughing, and ran to the door of the hotel. Opening it, I saw another experiment walk out.  
  
It was Angel.  
  
She didn't look sad or anything, she actually smiled at all the trouble they had caused. Walking next to her creator, Angel opened her mouth and called out in a singsong voice. I was so mad, I was hoping that I could melt the ice with laser vision or something.  
  
"Stitch. Agata, Stitch?" she stopped in front of him.  
  
He was helping Gantu with Kixx, but froze when he saw her. His ears lowered, and he slowly walked towards her. Like some vampire-mummy.  
  
Shimmer jumped in front of him, shaking her head. The gun she had was pointed at Angel. The pink experiment actually looked scared, and she started to cry. They were fake tears, I could tell. I sighed when I saw Stitch stop, but was shocked at what happened next.  
  
Instead of coming to his senses, Stitch growled and threw Shimmer to the side, freeing Angel. Julee had walked away a long time ago, just watching. She laughed when Stitch did that.  
  
He smiled dreamily at Angel, and she did too. It was still fake, I didn't know how he couldn't see it!? She hugged him, then whispered something in his ear. Pushing him away, she began to choke him.  
  
"NOOOO! STITCH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked around, through my tears and finally realized something. This was a war. It was not going to end until someone ended up dead. It looked like it was going to be Stitch.  
  
"Shim! Grrr!" 625 scrunched up as much as he could, and started to struggle. Richter was about to smash her head with his tail. Sparky was holding her down while shocking her.  
  
Jakee didn't do anything, she just stared at the gun. I kept hearing her speak softly, "If only ve could get the gun...everything vould be better...If only."  
  
I stared at it too, wishing I could just grab it. It scared me when a thick purple hand held it up.  
  
"I am not Chicken, Jakee. I vas being cautious. There is difference."  
  
JUMBA!!!  
  
"Oh thank Blisgorp! You must shoot at MY 624, hurry!" Jakee tried to point with her head.  
  
He took aim, and fired the gun. Richter was letting down his tail, but a yellow blur stopped him. 625 had escaped and was on his back, holding the tail. We were so busy with the gun, we didn't notice!  
  
A bright light zapped from the gun, to Shimmer. It blew Sparky away, and she was free. She still didn't get up, but instead kept lying there on the ground.  
  
What had gone wrong? 


End file.
